The Human Experience
by SirenSamantha
Summary: Castiel wants to know what kissing is like, kissing being part of his human experience he is yet to understand. The brothers agree to hook him up with a girl at a bar but that is not quite what happens. Nevertheless Castiel learns how to kiss ;)


The 'Human Experience"

"What's it like to kiss?" Castiel's voice comes from the back seat of the Impala.

Sam simply bursts out laughing, brining his gaze back in from staring out the window, and Dean scoffs. "What?" He asks, keeping his eyes on the road but now his mind is in the back seat with the angel.

Cas is sitting in the middle of the back bench seat eyes on the road in front of the Impala and his head slightly tilted to the right. The sun shining on him from the left window and he continues. "It's one of the human experiences I am yet to understand. It seems to be a big deal, and I am simply wondering what it is that makes it so…breathtaking."

Sam looks at Dean, a smile in the corner of his mouth and eyebrows raised. Dean laughs then looks over his shoulder at the angel. He tips his head to the left slightly as he begins to talk, "Man, Cas, this may be one of those things where you just have to experience it yourself to really understand." Cas looks slightly disappointed when Dean looks at him again.

Sam looks in the back seat now, "Don't worry Cas, I beat we could hook you up with someone easily enough. You're a decent looking guy, I bet any chick at a bar would be in for showing you what a kiss is like."

Castiel nods but still doesn't look satisfied. "I prefer concepts that don't have to be preformed in person to understand."

Dean laughs, "Don't we all? But that's part of being human, living and learning by experience." He can feel those blue eyes on the side of his face, his tongue slides over his lips but keeps his eyes trained on the road.

"Interesting." Cas murmurs before going quiet again.

That night the brothers grab a room at a motel outside a small town in Iowa and hit the local bar together. They called Castiel before heading out taking in consideration to what they angel wanted that afternoon, but there is no reply so they go on out. They are plenty of times to take Cas out so they will just try again next time.

The burn of whiskey is welcoming to Dean as he finishes off his third glass. The brothers weren't in the bar for more than fifteen minutes before a cute brunette came over, her dark eyes on Sam and light pink lips pulled up in a sweet smile. He gave Dean a look before going, buying them both a drink and sitting at a table with the girl; so when they leave together a while later Dean smirks and raises his glass to his little brother. Dean sees them get into her car and then drive off from his seat. He has one more drink then leaves himself. Dean's not drunk, not really, the alcohol has given him a relaxed state of mind which is welcome after a long week.

He gets to the motel and only gets to turn on a single lamp before the sound of wings behind him has him turning around. Castiel stands in his usual garb and has his eyes on Dean already. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. You missed the bar," he toes off his shoes by the door and looks at the angel, "there were some nice looking chicks there I am sure would have helped you in understanding your 'human experience'." he smirks but Cas looks away.

"Yes, well," his chest expands, "heaven had me busy."

"Uh huh." The blue eyes come back to Dean's green ones, "Where were you really?"

Is that a blush on Cas' cheeks that Dean sees? The angel clears his throat. "I do not think I am ready to understand some things, maybe, I want it to be as humanly real and I don't now if that is possible to achieve with a mere strange I know nothing about."

Dean's quiet. His eyes are glued on Castiel even though his are focused on a point on the floor. Maybe Dean is drunk after all because he crosses the room towards Cas. Questioning eyes look into Dean's as he comes to stop right in front of Cas. Dean can see Cas about to talk so he steps up first, "Do you want me to show you what kissing is like, Castiel?" his voice is low and it stays between them in the dim lit room.

The angel's eyes have fallen to Dean's lips as he listens. "Dean?"

It's not a no so Dean places one hand on the back of Castiel's neck and pulls him in, closing the distance between them. Their lips meet easily and Dean is slow, kissing at the plump pink bottom lip, taking Cas' lip between his own and licking the corner causing the body before him to flinch slightly. He opens his green eyes and see those blue ones, pupils dilated. "Close your eyes, Cas." He breathes over his jaw. Cas obeys and Dean kisses his lips again this time having more impact. He sets his other hand on the low of Cas' back and pulls their bodies together, he feels Cas grab the back of his jacket and its then the angel kisses back. Dean hums approvingly, begins to work open the angel's lips and slides his tongue into Cas' mouth. Cas gasps at the intrusion, the shock of pleasure that shoots through his body as Dean's tongue roams his mouth, sucks his tongue into his mouth and presses their chests together. One of Castiel's hands finds grip in the short hair on the back of Dean's head, he experiments in kissing back mimicking Dean's lips and the two pairs work in unison. When Cas bites playfully at Dean's bottom lip, the man moans and retaliates with a deep kiss.

A tug of his hair snaps Dean back to the motel room and he pulls back from Cas, the angel trying to stay attached. Their both breathing heavily, eyes glossed over and Dean clears his throat. "So, um, that-that's how kissing is."

Cas nods, his eyes not settling at any one point on Dean's face. "Thank you." Dean smirks and swallows, he cant look away from the kiss-swolen lips Cas has now. It seems Cas can read his mind, "Actually, there are a few other human, experiences, I have not experienced either."

Now, Dean looks back up to his eyes. He smiles and pulls Cas back in by the lapels of his trench coat, their lips crash together and they fall on the closest bed.


End file.
